Don't Leave My Side
by Erin Bloodrein Sage
Summary: Celine has lost her brother, Gerrett, and now has no one. Or so she though before stumbling in on a stubborn redneck's search for his kill. •••I HAVE LOST ALL IMAGINATION FOR THIS STORY AND I APOLOGIZE TO THE ONES WHO FAVORITED AND FOLLOW , BUT UNTIL I GET INSPIRATION THIS IS DISCONTINUED•••
1. Chapter 1

**Okay this is my attempt at a Walking Dead fic. Daryl Dixon has become my favorite character and I think he's the hottest guy living, other than Hugh Jackman of course haha, but here I go and please read and review: tell me if this sucks, if its good, if I shouldn't even think of doing another chapter or yes to another chapter. Thank you!**

**I do not own the Walking Dead people nor the things that happen, all I own are my characters (Celine, Garrett, and Jason)**

Don't leave my side

Chapter 1

-Daryl-

"Damn."

I said as I lost track of my dear. I had been tracking it for two days and wasn't goin' to let another walker have it.

"Where'd ya go Bambi?"

I said to myself. My crossbow was ready in my hands, ready for a quick use. Movement to my left stopped me and I raised up the bow, waiting and listening. A small framed girl stumbled from behind an old oak. She held into a branch for support, but it snapped and she fell to the ground.

"Hey!"

I called. The night's darkness didn't blind me to the fact that this girl was hurt. She lifted her head to look at me.

"Are you bitten?"

I asked. My voice echoed and it made me more aware of the silence that hopefully would stay that way. I heard her mumble. I took two steps, bow pointed at her head.

"I asked you a question and I'm not known for asking twice."

The light from the moon illuminated her face. Her long hair was tied back and looked black in the night, her small round face looked pained, and blood covered her tiny arms.

"Help me."

She whispered, it sounded forced. Though she didn't answer, I knelt in front of her and examined her blood covered arms.

"My brother...he was taken from me...they...those monsters...tore him from me."

She sobbed, I instantly felt uncomfortable. I looked around for walkers one last time before shouldering my bow and lifting the crying girl from the ground. Shane wouldn't be happy, but I was bringing her back to camp.


	2. Chapter 2

**This ones longer:) tell me what you think R&R**

**thank you: Viking Death March**

* * *

Chapter 2

**-Celine-**

I groaned as the sun peeked through my eyes. The pain in my legs turned numb from lack of use. All I could remember was running and crying. Garrett, my eight year old brother, was taken from me by a large walker with a shredded chest and neck. I remembered coming across a man in the woods, one who wasn't a walker, and then collapsing. That's when I sat up. I looked around to find myself in the back room of a camper. When I looked down I saw I wasn't in my original clothes but in a new pair of jeans and a blue tank top. My arms were clean of blood, I didn't complain about that.

"You're awake I see."

I jumped at the sound of another's voice. A tall blonde stood at the door with a bottle of water in one hand and a granola bar in the other.

"My name's Andrea. I'm the one who washed and clothed you by the way."

She laughed, handing me the water and food.

"Thank you. I'm Celine."

I said. I tried my best to smile at her kindness.

"Your shirt was beyond help so Shane burned it, but your jeans and shoes were saved and cleaned."

As proof, she pointed to my dark jeans and black converses.

"Again, thank you."

I nodded.

"When you're ready, they want to meet you."

Andrea said with a smile.

"They?"

I asked.

"Yes, they. Our little group of survivors."

She went to leave, but gave me a reassuring smile before she walked out the door. I slowly put my legs over the side of the bed and stood up, the numbness making it difficult but not impossible. After putting on my shoes, I followed where Andrea went, out the only door on the RV.

"We'll it's about time."

Five women were gathered around drying clothes, the tall one with dark, wavy brown hair was the one to speak.

"We were wondering when you would get up."

She added. When she handed another blonde the folded shirt she walked up to me with her hand extended.

"I'm Lori. I assume you've met Andrea."

Like Andrea, Lori had a kind smile.

"Umm..yes. I'm Celine."

Lori nodded and pulled me towards the other girls. The younger blonde waved.

"That is Amy, Andrea's little sister."

Lori pointed to a short-grey haired women.

"That is Carol and beside her is her daughter Sophia."

Both ladies waved and Sophia gave me a large smile, which I returned now feeling a little more comfortable.

"This is Jacqui, and right now I think that's everyone."

I waved to the lady with curly black hair and she nodded with, yet another, sweet smile. Lori looked around, trying to find the rest of her group most likely.

"Shane and Carl are down by the pond, T-Dog and Glenn are lord knows where, and Dale is probably tracking down some tools with my husband Rick."

She shrugged and Andrea came up beside Amy laughing, which earned her confused looks from us.

"Lori, you forgot her savior."

Andrea gave Lori a 'I can't believe that' look. Lori jokingly face palmed herself.

"Aw yes, the knight in shining armor. Daryl isn't here, out hunting maybe, as always."

She smiled._ (A/N: Rick is already back and the herd has already came and killed all they killed except Amy and Meryl is gone*roof*.)_

"I would like to thank him when he gets back."

I said and Lori nodded.

"That's if you can get an answer from that stubborn ol' redneck."

Said Jacqui. All the girls laughed. I heard the roar of a car engine pull up behind us, an old truck carrying two men. The younger of the two wore an officer's uniform and the older had on what looked like a fisherman's hat, he was holding a red tool box.

"The officer is my husband and the other one is Dale."

Lori said waving to Rick, according to her.

"So our guest is up?"

Rick said after giving Lori a kiss on the forehead. I smiled and nodded.

"I guess I am. Thank you for helping me."

I turned to all who were there and earned smiled and nods from them all.

"Well we couldn't put you back where Daryl found you, walkers would've gotten you."

Carol said. Behind her, a man with a small boy came up the hill, the boy carrying a fishing pole.

"Well well look who's up."

Said the tall man with curly brown hair and an over shirt that matched Rick's.

"Shane and my son Carl."

Rick explained. Carl shook my hand while the other, Shane, didn't really look happy of my being there.

"Hi."

Carl said with a boyish grin.

"Hi."

I said back.

"Good she's up, maybe I could get some help cuttin' up this thing."

Said a thick southern voice. I turned to see another tall man with brown hair that clung to his head with sweat, a small stubble on his chin, and red flannel shirt with torn off sleeves, and a familiar crossbow hung in his back.

"Well hello to you to Daryl."

Said Rick.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

**-Celine-**

Daryl. This was the man who saved me in the woods? I knew that voice and the crossbow, but the face threw me off. How could someone who looked so angry and gave the 'stay away or I'll shoot you' vibe save me?

"Yea yea, come on. Help me with this."

He picked up the head of the small doe, which had a yellow tailed arrow in the skull, and began to pull. Shane jogged over to pick up the back legs.

"He'll grow on ya."

Lori said putting a hand on my shoulder.

**-Daryl-**

"Coulda been a little nicer man."

Shane said. I huffed.

"Yea like you were any more warm at her arrival."

I snapped. Shane was the first one to say something about the girl I carried in, when she passed out I had to carry her bridal style. Lori, Andrea, Amy, and Dale rushed around trying to find clothes and bandages if they were needed. When I put her in the camper I returned to where I lost my deer, which I found, unharmed by walkers.

_'Girl must be good luck.'_

I thought.

"She could've been bitten."

Shane argued.

"Because I would bring a infected back ta camp right?"

I asked with a annoyed edge. It didn't take much for Shane to get on my nerves and I figured he knew that. He didn't say anything as we sat the doe by the fire pit. The next few hours consisted of cleaning, cutting, and cooking my kill.

**-Celine-**

I was left to myself as the others went in with their daily routine. Using my alone time, I decided to hunt down that redneck. By a blazing fire, Daryl sat still pulling meat off a clean carcass. I stopped a few steps in front of the fire pit, making sure that that and the doe was between us.

"What?"

He snapped.

"First of all, I don't deserve the attitude. Second, I wanted to thank you, for helping me. If you hadn't been there, I probably would've died or worse."

He never looked up just made a 'hmm' sound. I crossed my arms. He stood, wiping his bloody blade on his jean leg.

"Look, your welcome okay?"

He looked at me then. His eyes were blue, but with the fire, they looked like the sea was full of kerosene and someone dropped a lit match. Without another word, he walked off and left his meat to cook.


	4. Chapter 4

**I know this is short, sorry but writers block sucks like that.**

**Thank you to all who reviewed and I don't own the ****Walking Dead**** or the characters.**

* * *

Chapter 4

-Celine-

I had never eaten deer before, but this was delicious. The meat strips Daryl and T-Dog had torn from the carcass tasted like the beef I missed so much.

"Hungry?"

A small voice asked. Carl sat beside me chewing on his remaining dinner. I laughed.

"I've lived off of scraps and old food since this thing started."

I told him. None of them knew about me and until they asked, I wouldn't tell. That was just me.

I noticed that Shane stayed as close to Lori as he could, when Rick wasn't around, and Carl was with him most of the time. Glenn was with Dale or T-Dog most of the day and Amy stayed with Andrea. Carol and her daughter stayed together at all times, sometimes Carl and Sophia would play together though. Daryl was almost never around, stubborn redneck was always hunting or doing whatever it was he did.

"So what's the plan?"

Glenn asked. Rick and Shane looked at one another.

"The CDC building."

Rick said.

After what felt like hours of shouting and cursing, I found out why they wanted to leave. Walkers had visited them in the night when half the guns and guys were gone and killed a hand full of the people here. Carl and Sophia stayed close to me, not wanting in the grown up's argument. It wasn't long before everyone was packing up their belongings and loading them into vehicles. One family had announced they were headed another direction, Morales and Miranda were their names.

"I have to do what's best for my family."

Morales told Rick.

Regrettably the RV and Rick's car was full, T-Dog's van was filled with supplies, Shane's jeep had Glenn in the passengers seat, so I was forced to ride with Daryl in his blue pick-up when we got on the road.

"Awfully quiet."

He said keeping his eyes on the road. His country accent would never get old, though mine wasn't far from his.

"I got the impression you didn't wanna talk to me."

I said sarcastically. He huffed a laugh. I sighed.

"Not really much to talk about anyways."

I added returning my gaze to the passing trees.

"You said something about a brother earlier."

He said a few minuets later and I laughed.

"You don't have to make conversation you know?"

I looked at him and watched a half smile form on his face.

"Tired of this freakin silence."

He explained. I hated silence more than anything else so I got what he meant.

"His name is Gerrett. He's nine years younger than me but he acts like its the other way around."

I said and he nodded.

"So how old are you?"

He asked. I laughed.

"What?"

He asked.

"I'm really talking to the loner known as Daryl Dixon."

I laughed again. When he didn't laugh I stopped.

"I'm sorry, it's just ever since you found me I haven't seen you interact with any of the others."

I looked at my hands in my lap.

"Big deal, I keep to myself."

He shrugged.

"My turn again. How old are ya?"

He asked again. I didn't realize I had done that.

"Thirty-six and he's twenty-seven. You?"

I asked.

"Thirty-eight."

He answered.


End file.
